A Very Zelda Christmas
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: Its Christmas time over in Hyrule and things are getting festive! But what's the special gift Link wants to give Zelda? And what's going on between Saria and her new roommate? New friendships, more secrets, and a new romance… Zelink, Shidna, and Daria, Modern Hyrule, sequel to Begin Again, you don't have to have read it to understand this, The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. An Early Christmas Gift

_"And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time,  
And the greatest gift they'll get this year is life,  
Where nothing ever grows, no rain or rivers flow,  
Do they know it's Christmas time at all?  
Feed the world; let them know it's Christmas time!"_

* * *

**Hello my darlings! I'm back for Christmas! Before I begin I'd like to say a big thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and prettyguardianohhyrule who helped when I was worrying over this! I'd also like to thank my FLAWLESS beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater who is helping once again!**

**You should note that this story takes place about a year after Begin Again! And this chapter is told in the point of view of Sheik, enjoy!**

**PLEASE NOTE: All credit for cover art goes to the amazing RadiantRoses of DeviantArt!**

* * *

He makes his way through the door, holding the large, slightly damp, cardboard box in his gloved hands. He stamps his sturdy leather boots on the doormat, knocking off chunks of slightly muddy snow before proceeding into the room and laying the box on the coffee table. He bites the tips of his fingers and uses them to pull his gloves off and then stuffs them into his pocket.

"Is it still snowing out?" Zelda asks, pulling the lid of the cardboard box open.

"Yup." Link mutters in response as he pulls his beanie hat from his head, letting his long blonde hair fall into its scruffy position. He proceeds to rip his coat off as I delve into the box, hunting for my chicken chow Mein.

"Is my duck wrap in there?" Midna asks.

I delve a little deeper, pulling out mine and Midna's food. I hand her the polystyrene box marked "D+HW".

Link hangs his coat on the hooks before proceeding to sit on the couch next to Zelda.

Saria frowns. "Is that a new coat?"

He nods, "Yeah, got it last week!"

Zelda digs around in the box, handing out dishes of takeout food to everyone. "Hey!" She says, smiling as she opens her box of sweet and sour chicken, "Not long until Christmas now!"

"I know!" Midna squeals in response. Everyone lets out a low groan, causing her to frown, looking around at us all. "What?"

Saria laughs, "Last Christmas you were hell, just like your birthday, and Easter… and Halloween!"

"I just get excitable," she mumbles, poking her tongue out at Saria. "Oh! I just remembered! Did you ask your friend about the van, Sheik?"

"Yeah," I reply, sipping from my beer can. "He says it's all good, it'll be here Saturday morning."

"Fantastic!" She squeaks.

"Wait… what?" Zelda questions, her fork paused in mid-air.

"Oh, Sheik's mate is lending us a van to move all my stuff," Midna says casually.

"Move your stuff? Where?" Zelda asks, a frown now evident on her brow.

"Sheik's place, I'm moving in… remember?" Midna says plainly.

"You never told me that!" Zelda exclaims.

"We discussed it two weeks ago!" Midna says, "I remember because we were baking cookies at the time!"

Zelda turns to me, giving me her 'I hate you big brother' look. "That was the day Sheik opened a cupboard door into my forehead, you know I had concussion!"

"Oh yeah…" Midna mumbles guiltily, giving me a funny look.

"Oh great," Zelda moans sarcastically. "Now I'm going to have to find myself a new roommate!"

Link sits up a little straighter, drawing attention to himself. "I know its short notice… but what if I move in?"

She turns to look at him, surprise and shock in her innocent blue eyes. Yet, within a few moments, a smile spreads across her lips. "Yeah! I mean, sure! Why not? We've been together for over a year now, why shouldn't we be living together?"

"Great!" He replies, laughing as he gets to his feet, arms outstretched. She runs into his arms and the two share a celebratory hug. She giggles excitedly, jumping up and down as they break apart.

"Yeah, yeah, this is all very touching!" Saria interrupts, "But now I have to find a now roommate!"

"Sorry Saria…" Zelda mumbles, but she can't hide the grin on her face.

"Congrats!" I say, laughing. "You're moving in together and you haven't even had sex yet!" I quip sarcastically.

"Well…" Link mumbles, looking down at his feet.

Zelda pushes him back to arm's length, raising her eyebrows a little. "Link!" She hisses.

I feel my eyes turn to discs, my jaw dropping. "When!? Why didn't you tell me bro?" I ask, getting to my feet and holding my hand high above our heads, requesting a hi-five.

Link gives me a blank look. "Sheik, that's your sister!"

"Still," I say laughing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zelda scoffs. "We don't have to tell you every detail of our love lives!"

"We've been together a year Sheik," Link says, laughing. "Did you really think we wouldn't?" He glances up at my hand, still raised in the air, just shaking his head in response.

"Come on…" I say, "Don't leave me hanging!"

He rolls his eyes, but slaps my palm anyway. Zelda scoffs once again, collapsing back onto the couch. Link settles next to her, his arm around her shoulders. I look over at Midna, giving her a quick kiss before I settle back in the armchair.

"Ok, enough of the coupley stuff!" Saria moans, shoving another mouthful of her dinner into her mouth.

"Are you alright, Saria?" Midna asks, frowning a little. "You seem a bit… touchy today…"

Saria sighs, "Do you know how much it sucks being the only single person in a group full of couples?"

Midna laughs, "You're right, sorry, no more coupley stuff tonight!"

"Thank you," Saria replies, still smiling.

"Hey! On a different note, Sheik, you'll never guess who I ran into the other day!" Link cuts in.

"Who?" I ask, dropping my now empty dish onto the table.

"Ruto!" Link replies laughing, "I haven't seen her since football camp!"

I raise my eyebrows, smiling a lopsided smile. "Did you have a nice chat about what happened between you two under the bleachers?"

He sticks his jaw forward, giving me a dirty look. "We agreed never to talk of that again."

* * *

I knock on the front door of Zelda and Midna's apartment, adjusting the collar of my shirt and standing up a little straighter. I put on a bright smile as the front door is pulled open, only to reveal a rather bored looking Link stood on the other side.

"Heya Link, what are you doing here?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Something went wrong with the wifi so Midna needed me to fix it."

"Ahh ok, is she in?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's still getting ready, come on in though."

"Cheers," I reply, stepping into the slightly brighter lit apartment.

He stops, looking me up and down. "Look at you! You sure dress up smart for your dates with Midna!"

"What can I say? She likes it when I make an effort!" I reply, pulling a cheesy grin and pointing my index fingers at him, thumbs up in the air. He sighs, sloping over to the window seat and flopping into it, gazing out of the window at the snowy city.

"If you came here to fix the wifi… why haven't you left yet?" I ask, making my way over to him, my hands deep in the pockets of my smart black jeans.

"I'm waiting for Zelda to get home from work," He replies, not even turning to look at me.

"Work? She's a kindergarten teacher and it's eight in the evening!"

"It's parents evening," Link replies, his face so close to the glass that it fogs up a little under his breath.

"So what are you doing?" I ask, flopping on the other end of the window seat.

"Just thinking…" He mumbles.

I frown, "You? Thinking? That's dangerous!"

He lets out a hollow laugh, but his eyes don't quite match.

"Come on Link! Just tell me what you're thinking about! We don't have long till Midna finishes!"

He sighs dramatically, "Fine… I went into the city yesterday and I spent about three hours in 'Bejewelled' that new shop in the bizarre."

"Oh… and?" I frown.

"I bought this," He mumbles, reaching into his jacket pocket, and producing a small black box.

I swear for a moment my heart leaps into my throat. "That's not…"

"Take a look," He whispers, holding the tiny promising box out to me. His bright sky blue eyes are shining as a grin appears on his face.

I carefully take the box, my hands shaking as I pull open the lid. And my eyes fall on a shining golden ring, lying on a bed of soft velvet, the colour of a midnight sky. A large gemstone glimmers in the light of the apartment, sparkling under the stars shining through the window.

"Holy sh-"

"Sixteen carats!" He smiles, "Genuine diamond!"

I feel my breathe escape me as I try to find the right words. "Is… the… ok… before I start screaming like a ten year old girl, is this what I think it is?"

He grins a sly smile. "Ok, let's give this a try…" he carefully takes the ring from my hand, standing up and shaking himself up. Then he quickly spins around, facing me as he kneels down on one knee, holding the ring out to me. "Will you marry me?"

Suddenly, a loud scream can be heard from behind us. Midna stands, her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes shining as she begins to jump up and down.

"Oh! Goddess! Shoot! Midna, look…" Link mumbles, pocketing and closing the box and getting to his feet, advancing on Midna, hands outstretched. "Please just stay calm-"

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE PROPOSING?"

"Shh!" He hisses. She reaches out; taking the ring from his hands, screeching like a hyper active toddler as she jumps up onto the sofa, leaping from chair to chair, just like we used to when we were kids playing in the living room…

"Come on Midna, give it back!" Link sighs.

But she just pokes her tongue out at him, leaping onto the couch. She grabs my hand, pulling me up with her.

"Come on! Get down! You're going to break something!" He whines. I grin, stepping on the coffee table like it's a stepping stone, before pouncing onto the three seater.

Link just rolls his eyes, leaping at Midna, who's standing at the other end of the sofa, she laughs as he collides with her, knocking her down onto her back and into me. The three of us drop like dominoes onto soft squashy couch seats, caught up in a tangle of arms and legs. Hysterical giggles escape Midna and Link steals the ring back from her clutches.

"Oww…." I mumble through my laughter as Midna's elbow presses into my hip.

"Sorry!" She giggles, wriggling as she tries to get to her feet. "Link move your leg!" She whines.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to get his hand off my ass first?" He asks.

I quickly pull my hand out from the mess of bodies. "Sorry…" I mumble, "I thought you were Midna…"

He hauls himself to his feet, losing his shoe in the process. He sighs as he shakes his head, putting his hair back into place. "To answer your question, yes, yes I am proposing to Zelda!"

"DUDE!" I grin, getting to my feet. "We are no longer just going to be bro's… we're going to be brothers!"

"Brothers in law," Link corrects me. "That's assuming Zelda says yes!"

I roll my eyes, "Please! Of course she's going to say yes, she's crazy about you!"

"Really?" He asks, a mild blush seeping across his cheeks. "You really think so?"

"Duh!" I reply as I playfully punch him on the shoulder, before turning to Midna. "So, you ready to go baby?"

"Yup!" She replies, smiling as we walk over to the door, she picks up her purse as I pull the front door open.

I turn back to Link momentarily. "Good luck little buddy, not that you'll need it!"

He laughs, "I'm waiting till Christmas to do it!"

I grin. "Then it'll be a very Zelda Christmas!"


	2. Christmas Decorating

_"Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day you gave it away,  
This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"_

* * *

**The reactions to the first chapter were ADORABLE! So big thank you to prettyguardianofhyrule, PrincessZelda450, Hanyoualchemist1, Franne, SxDsX, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Zelink4eva123, and Bleachshowlover1! Anyway, without further delay, here's the next chapter, which is told in the point of view of Saria!**

* * *

"Easy… easy…" Link mutters. The two of them are carefully making their way down the staircase, balancing the weight of a large crate between them.

"Steady… ok, what about the corner?" Sheik asks.

Link steals a glance behind him, chewing his lower lip. "Ok, umm… right, if you just keep hold of it, I'll come around and lift it from that side, ok?" Sheik nods and Link loosens his grip on the crate.

"I don't have it… I DON'T HAVE IT!" Sheik yells as the crate slips from his clutches, it bumps down each step before slamming into the wall and breaking open, spilling Midna's entire wardrobe over the stair case.

Link turns to Sheik. "Nice going there!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" Sheik defends, "I didn't have it, I did say!"

Midna makes her way out of the apartment, "What's with all the commotion?" She asks, and that's when her eyes fall on the mess of fabrics covering the ugly staircase carpet. "Guys!" She whines, "Can you be more careful, that's my entire wardrobe!"

Sheik puts his hands on his hips, brushing his messy blonde hair from his eyes. "Do you want to carry it?"

"Sorry, just be more careful, ok?" She sighs. She turns around to head back into her apartment as Zelda makes her way out, giggling at the mess.

"I'm not even going to ask!" She says through her giggles, turning to me. "You ok Saria? Why are you here?"

I sigh, "The person I'm interviewing about the room is meant to be here any minute! I was going to go down the stairs and show him up but my path is kind of blocked now…" I mumble, chewing the inside of my cheek.

Zelda rolls her eyes, taking my hand gently. "Don't worry, I got this…" She whispers, giving me a subtle wink. "Hey Link!" She calls out, turning to the boys who are clearing up all the clothes. "Go find the guy looking at Saria's apartment would you?"

"Sure!" He says, grinning like an obedient Labrador as he bounds down the stairs, much in the same fashion.

I let out a loud laugh, "Thanks Zelda! So, got any plans for Christmas yet?"

She shrugs, sighing. "Well our parents have invited me and Sheik to do Christmas back in Ordon, but I can't face the long drive all the way home…"

"What about you Midna?" I call through the doorway to the apartment. She pokes her head around the door frame. "I'm not sure yet, my brother wants me to have Christmas with his family but his wife's a bit… let's just say different…"

I grin, "I see… well my parents are going away for this Christmas, they're off skiing in the Peak Province, so I guess I'm stuck in the city!"

"Well how about this…" Midna says slowly, "We're all adults now, so why don't we all spend Christmas together?"

"That's a great idea!" Sheik says, grinning. "We can make a dinner and…"

"Whoa!" Midna interrupts, "You are not going anywhere near the kitchen on Christmas!"

Sheik pouts. "Why not?"

"Because you'll burn something!" Midna replies, grinning.

I smile. "Well Christmas here sounds like a great idea!" I'm about to elaborate, but I spot Link making his way up the stairs. He's leading up a young man, a little older than me, dressed entirely in purple. His orangey-brown hair is pushed neatly around his face with a middle parting, and he sports an overly-large backpack, laced with a variety of different, some frankly terrifying, masks.

I plaster on a fake smile. "You must be here about the room!"

* * *

"So, you're a mask salesman…" I say, leaning forward in my chair. "What sort of hours does that entail?"

He sighs dramatically, leaning back. "Well I take my work as it comes, meaning I travel around a lot, so hours are fairly unregular…"

"Ok… umm… do you play any musical instruments or do you have any other hobbies that make a lot of noise?"

"Well I play the organ, and I should say that I do enjoy having friends round every other weekend or so and we do tend to make a racket…"

"Right…" I mumble, honestly this guy is freaking me out a little bit… it's not so much what he says, although he's not coming of great there either, it's more the way he acts. He has a horrible habit of making eye contact with you, his eyes wide and unblinking, it's a little unnerving. He also tends to over react to things, and if I'm totally honest, the masks on his rucksack scare me a little.

"Ok…" I say, trying to distract myself from the mask of a young deku… who's wide glowing eyes don't leave me. "How do you feel about neighbours? I have a very close relationship with my neighbours so I will often have them round or be with them, and any roommate of mine would have to at least be civil with them."

He shrugs, "Well I'm sure we could get along, as long as they don't get scared by my masks!" He begins laughing loudly, throwing his head back, mouth wide open. I swallow hard, nervously giggling too… I'll be lucky if I'm still sane by the time he leaves…

* * *

"Thank you for your time," I say, forcing myself to smile as I shake his hand. "I'll let you know!"

He gives me a little bow, before turning and making his way down the stairs, smiling devilishly at Link as he makes his way back up the staircase towards me. Link gives me a confused look, his eyebrows raised.

"Well he's creepy…" He whispers, as soon as the creepy mask guy is out of earshot.

"Tell me about it!" I sigh, "And what's with all the masks?"

"They're a bit…" He stumbles, trying to find the right word.

"Terrifying?" I suggest, leaning up against my doorframe.

He laughs, "Don't worry Saria, you'll find a roommate before Christmas."

I roll my eyes, "Easy for you to say, you moved in with your girlfriend! Everything's sorted for you!"

"Trust me," He replies, smiling as he stoops down to pick up a cardboard box. "You'll be just fine!" He sighs, looking down at the large box in his hands. "Last box left to unpack!"

I frown, glancing down at the corner, where a pile of slightly smaller cardboard boxes are stacked up against the wall, thick brown gaffa tape sealing them shut. "Really? What about those boxes?"

He sighs, "Zelda's got more stuff than you, so I don't have room for everything."

"What are you doing with it?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I'll probably donate it to charity, they need stuff at this time of year."

"I guess…" I mumble. "Can I give you a hand unpacking?"

* * *

Slade's classic Christmas song is blasting through the speakers in Link and Zelda's apartment, the smell of spiced cinnamon cookies fills the apartment, and the fire is blazing away in the corner, filling the air with warmth and a real feeling of the approaching Christmas! Link sits in middle of the room, unpacking plastic boxes full of ball balls and candy canes and Midna runs around the tree, tinsel in hand, wrapping it around and around like a helter skelter. Sheik is busy hanging fairy lights in the window and Zelda is just icing her gingerbread men with little Christmas hats and fur lined coats. And me, I'm sat in the arm chair with a bowl of popcorn on my knee and a needle and thread in hand, making strings of popcorn to hang around the tree.

Sheik runs past me to collect yet another string of fairy lights, grabbing a handful of popcorn as he goes. Midna laughs, playfully slapping him on the arm, he smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, despite the fact that his mouth is full of popcorn.

"Hey look what I've found!" Link says, as he delves deep into the red plastic box, pulling out a sprig of fake snow sprinkled mistletoe, smiling. He gets to his knees, laughing as he makes his way over to Zelda, waving the mistletoe above their head, grinning. She rolls her eyes, but leans in, meeting him in a romantic kiss. I roll my eyes, trying to focus all my attention on the popcorn, but I'm not going to lie, it's not easy being the only single person in the group, let alone at Christmas. I sit in silence and Link does all this romantic stuff for Zelda, and Sheik and Midna can barely keep their hands off each other. In small doses, it's all very sweet, but after a while, it becomes a little grating.

"All done with the tinsel!" Midna announces as she grabs a box of ball balls, beginning to pin them around the tree.

"How's the popcorn strings coming along?" Link asks, looking over to me.

"Nearly there!" I reply, tying a knot in the thin white thread and pulling it off. "There! Done!"

"Great!" He grins, running over and taking the other end of the string. He kneels down at the base of the Christmas tree as I run around the tree in circles, wrapping the string of popcorn around until I reach the top.

"Ooh! Free popcorn!" Sheik laughs, grabbing the now only half full bowl of popcorn, shoving some into his mouth. I roll my eyes, grinning. As much as it bothers me being the only single one, it's hard not to get into the Christmas spirit… it's contagious!

"Hey Saria!" Zelda calls out from across the apartment. I look around the tree to see her smiling at me. "Could you give me a hand making some mince pies?"

"Sure!" I reply, grinning as I secure the popcorn thread into place and make my way towards the kitchen. She lifts the tray of now iced gingerbread men and moves it over to the other counter, laying it down for the icing to set. I grab a clean cloth and quickly wipe the side over as she collects the pastry from the fridge. She rips it in two and hands me half, and we both push it down onto the counter tops, kneading the dough.

She turns to look at me smiling. "I know you're upset," she says quietly, the Christmas music making our conversation inaudible to anyone else.

"What?" I ask, forcing out a weak laugh as I knead the dough a little faster, "I don't know what you mean…"

She gives me a knowing smile, "Trust me, I've been there, being single at Christmas sucks, I know!"

I raise my eyebrows, not daring to make eye contact with her, "I'm fine Zelda, honest."

She just laughs lightly, "No offence Saria, but that's utter rubbish!"

"It's not…" I begin to protest, but she just shakes her head as she hands me a rolling pin.

We begin to flatten out the dough and she gives me a smile. "Don't worry, Christmas has a way of working miracles, trust me, this time on Christmas day there's no way in hell you'll be alone!"

"Now _that's_ utter rubbish!" I say, laughing.

"Believe me," she replies, giving me a little wink. "All you need is a few more jingle bells, some mistletoe, a Christmas wish and a little bit of luck, and you'll meet your perfect guy by the Christmas tree!" And with that she turns away, making her way over to the kitchen drawer, pulling out two circular pastry cutters, one slightly larger than the other.

I raise my eyebrows, "And what makes you think that's going to happen?"

She smiles, "Just trust me, Christmas has a way of working miracles…"


	3. A New Roommate

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true…  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you!"_

* * *

**I GOT MY FIRST SNOW OF CHRISTMAS TODAY! That's right, here in the UK we had some snow! It was the tiniest, tiniest bit, and it melted by ten o'clock… but still! I'm counting it… and it's made me feel even more Christmassy! Plus tonight the sixth formers at my school are putting on a Christmas pantomime and I'm going to watch to make me feel even more Christmassy! So, before I go mad I need so say a big thank you for the reviews to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, Hanyoualchemist1, ShadowNinja1011, prettguardianofhyrule, Bleachshowlover1, shhimaninja16, Franne, and Christmasloot! This chapter is in the point of view of Sheik!**

**Tha****nk you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

The bag of Christmas gifts sits right in front of me. I swear to Farore it's taunting me, begging me to rip the wrapping paper off and reveal what lies inside. I hold my hands in the air just above one of the parcels, a large rectangular box that I suspect to be a WiiU; because Midna warned me not to buy one…

That's when suddenly I'm distracted from my realm of temptation by another sinfully brilliant attraction. The strong smell of warm cinnamon dances in my nostrils, causing me to climb to my feet, wandering dazedly over to the kitchen.

"Hey Midna…" I say, my voice as smooth as sugar.

"Yes Sheik!" She replies, "These are my sinfully cinnamon cookies! But no, you can't have any yet as they're still piping hot!"

I allow my shoulders to slump forward, pouting and giving her my best puppy dog eyes, but she just laughs. "I said no Sheik, now why don't you go put those presents in the cupboard instead of sitting staring at them!"

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh please! You'd be doing the same if the presents were for you!"

She just smiles, shooing me into the next room as she lays the cooling rack of cookies down on the kitchen counter. I smile, savouring the last of that sweet cinnamon smell before I begin stacking the presents.

I'm about to place them on the top shelf of the cupboard behind the TV, when suddenly my phone begins to vibrate in the pocket of my navy blue jeans. I frown as I pull it out, carefully studying the screen, it simply reads: "Incoming call – Dark".

Confusion wonders through my mind as I contemplate my thoughts. Dark? He's an old friend of mine from college, we speak often, but we usually chat over skype, he almost never calls me, so what could he want? I tap the "Talk" button and carefully hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sheik! It's me! Dark!" Behind him I can hear loud chatter and the muffled sound of an announcement in the background.

"Hey Dark!" I reply, "Sorry I can't really hear you, where exactly are you?"

"Sorry…" He mumbles, "I'll just step outside…" There's a few moments of silence between us, before the background noise fades away, allowing me to hear his voice.

"That's better, what's up buddy? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, I just landed in Castle Town!" He exclaims.

"What? No way!" I reply, "What brings you to the city?"

"My brother just set up a business here and wants me to help him run it, that's kind of why I called you!"

"What?" I ask, laughing lightly as I take a seat on the sofa, listening intently.

"It all happened on such short notice, I only found out about it last week! But here's the problem… I don't have a place to stay, is there any chance I could crash at your place until I find a flat? I promise I'll be out of your hair by Christmas!"

I chew my lower lip thoughtfully, looking into the kitchen where Midna is busily rushing around making icing for the biscuits. "Sorry bro… I just moved in with my girlfriend, so there's not really much room here…"

"Oh… damn…" He mumbles, "I guess I'll find a hotel to stay in, do you know a good one?"

I sit in silence for a few moments, contemplating my thoughts… and suddenly the idea hits me. "I've got the perfect place for you to stay, look, where can I meet you?"

"Well I'm getting a train to the city centre…"

"Perfect!" I smile, "I'll meet you at the centre station in about an hour, see you there!"

"Wait… where will I be staying… Sheik… She-"

But I cut off the phone call, grinning as I grab my jacket. "Hey Midna!"

"Yeah?" She replies, poking her head through the serving hatch.

"I'm going to go meet a friend at the station, be back by five I guess!"

* * *

I shove one hand deep into my pocket of my black suede jacket, cradling my steaming hot pumpkin latte in the other, absorbing the warmth into my skin as I huddle down deeper into the scarf Zelda gave me. The thick layer of snow crunches beneath my feet as I step out onto the platform, glancing down at the tracks, grit melting the snow that must have once been there. I glance up at the station clock… quarter to five… what the hell is taking Dark so long to get here? I guess this heavy snow must be causing delays. It always gets like this around this time of year in Hyrule, snow falls thick and fast, grounding the city to a halt. I glance around me nervously, only two other people stand on the platform: A lonely looking girl with long blonde curls, cradling a golden locket, tears stain her cheeks as she sighs. I give her a sympathetic smile, it doesn't take a genius to know she was waiting for someone who never showed up… The only other person here is a homeless man sat on one of the benches, huddling into his thin coat, ready to brace the dark, cold night.

From above me a loud ringing noise can be heard, signalling that an announcement is about to be heard. "Train arriving from Castle Town West, please mind the gap." Says the monotone female voice crackling through the speakers. I smile… Castle Town West, that's where the airport is!

I watch in eager anticipation as the train trundles around the corner, gently moving slower and slower until it comes to a steady stop in front of me. There's a loud hissing noise as the doors slide open and the announcer reminds us to allow passengers to leave before boarding the train. A business woman in a tight black skirt and pristine white fitted shirt makes her way out, carrying a black leather handbag. Her judging grey eyes glance over me, before she purses her lips a little, strutting right past me. I raise my eyebrows… charming…

Then a man steps off the train; sporting a buzzed haircut, he dresses in army greens, holding a hiking back on his shoulder, looking around hopefully. I guess he just got back, a soldier of Hyrule. I give him a warm smile as behind me I hear a small gasp. I turn to see the blonde running over to him, he wraps her up in a passionate hug, cradling her tight… now it makes sense.

Crowds of commuters, travellers and tourists leave the train, trudging through the snow and back into the station, and last but not least… Dark steps off the train and onto the platform. His hair is longer than the last time I saw it, but it's still the same jet black colour, swept to the side in a casual fringe. His bright red eyes glow as he sees me, and makes his way over. Our hands meet between us in a firm shake and we reach round, patting each other on the back.

He grins as we break apart. "Sheik! Goddess it's so good to see you!"

"You too!" I grin as I grab his wheelie case, "How've you been?"

"Good, good!" He says as we turn making our way back into the train station, dragging the cases. "So… you didn't really say earlier… where exactly do you plan for me to say?"

"Like I said, you can't stay with me, me and my girlfriend only have one room-"

He suddenly cuts in, grinning. "Girlfriend? Is she hot?"

I smirk, "The hottest…. But more on that later! Ok, anyway, so my girlfriend used to live with my sister… you remember Zelda, right?" He nods as I continue, "So Zelda needed a new roommate, so her boyfriend moved in with her, and so Zelda's boyfriend's old roommate needs a roommate!"

He stops still, staring at me in silence, one eyebrow raised. "Come again?"

I laugh. "Ok, all that stuff doesn't matter, point is, I've got a friend who needs a roommate and I think you two would get on great!"

"Awesome!" Dark replies, "What's his name?"

"Saria!"

He frowns, "Saria? That's a weird name for a guy…"

I just laugh, "That's because it's not a guy, it's a girl!"

"Oh…" Dark says, thinking. "Is she hot?"

I smile, "Yeah, she's hot."

"So let me get this straight," he says, laughing, "You expect me, a single guy, to live with a hot girl, and do nothing about it?"

I just smile, "Good luck with that!" I shiver as we make our way out to the car park, zipping my jacket up a little higher.

"Are you alright?" Dark asks, frowning.

"Yeah…" I sigh, "I need a new coat, this one sucks."

* * *

"Well it's a nice building…" Dark murmurs, looking around him as we reach the top of the staircase. And it's almost as if she was lying in wait, because Saria is just making her way out of her apartment with a basket of laundry in her hands.

I watch as Dark's mouth drops, his eyebrows shoot up so far they almost disappear into his hair line. He casts his eyes over Saria's heart shaped face, slender waist and long legs. She wears her favourite green playsuit with a pair of black tights and green winter boots. Dark just smiles.

"Hey Sheik!" Saria says, resting the laundry basket on her hip.

"Hey Saria," I reply, smiling. "What you up to?"

"I was just about to make my way down to the laundry room to do another load!" Her eyes flicker over to Dark. "Sorry! Hi, I take it you must be a friend of Sheik's?"

He stares at her in silence for a few awkward moments. I quickly jab him in the ribs with my elbow, causing him to snap back to attention. "D-Dark! My name's Dark!"

"Nice to meet you Dark," She laughs, holding out her free hand for him to shake. "I'm Saria!"

He shakes her hand eagerly, a wide grin on his face. I sigh, "Saria, Dark's just moved to the city and is looking for a place to stay, so I told him you had a room going!"

"Oh fantastic!" She replies, smiling broadly. "Well I'll just go put this in the wash and then I'll give you a quick interview, but you're already one rung up from everyone else if you're a friend of Sheik's!"

And with that she makes her way past us, down the stairs. Dark give me a quick thumbs up and I laugh, rolling my eyes as he follows her down the steps.

I smile to myself, "Love at first sight…"

* * *

"Jeeze!" Midna says as we close the front door to Link and Zelda's apartment, "That snow just won't quit out there!"

Link laughs as he lays the boxes of takeout pizza on the coffee table, "Tell me about it! Right, who's hungry?"

"Me!" I say, diving straight to the open box, picking up a slice of ham and pineapple pizza, taking a large bite.

Zelda rolls her eyes, "Where are your manners Sheik? Saria's not even here yet!"

That's when the front door gently clicks open behind us, and Saria makes her way in, closely followed by Dark, who's now dressed in his jeans and a black V-necked sweater with a white shirt underneath.

"Everyone…" Saria begins, "I'd like you to meet my new roommate, Dark."


	4. Christmas Shopping

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go…  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_

* * *

**Hehe! You guys know me too well… lots of guesses as to what's going to go down! Well I'm afraid to say that you'll have to wait and see, but I owe a big thank you to ShadowNinja1011, cormonde, Hanyoualchemist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, zeldax, Bleachshowlover1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, and 'Guest' for the adorable reviews! Now we go to the point of view of our dashing young hero… Link!**

**Sorry if this chapters not that great, I spent ages trying to get it to work but it never quite seemed right… so I decided to just go for it and post it anyway… this is what mock exams do to your brain!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

I quickly stuff the car keys into my pocket, picking up one of the cardboard boxes from the floor. Suddenly Zelda runs over, a long red and black scarf in her hand, she carefully wraps it around my neck, smiling.

"I don't want you to catch a cold!" She grins, tapping my nose with her fingertip.

I just laugh, "I'll be fine Zelda!"

"Are you kidding me?" She smirks, "It's been snowing non-stop for the last week! It's knee deep out there!"

I roll my eyes. "Zelda! I'll be fine! Ok, Saria, are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" She replies as she picks up yet another cardboard box, carefully holding its weight.

"Great! We'll be back by two Zelda, we're going to do some Christmas shopping too!"

"See you later!" She says, giving me a little wave as she holds the front door open for me. Saria and I make our way out into the hallway. My snow boots make a heavy thudding noise on the wooden steps as I walk down the stairs, barely able to move under all the layers that Zelda insisted I wore. As we reach the bottom of the staircase, Saria stops still, staring at the doorway.

"What is it?" I ask, as I turn to follow her gaze, and that's when it becomes clear to me. Snow is pressed up against the front door to about a foot and a half deep.

"Oh sh-"

"Maybe it's not that bad…" Saria cuts in, carefully putting the floor down on the ugly brown carpet. She makes her way over to the door, pressing her back up against it and trying with all her might to force the door open.

I roll my eyes, "Here, let me" I lay my box down next to hers and turn my back to the door. I push all my weight into my legs and begin to shove. Slowly, ever so slowly, the door begins to break open, the snow piling up behind the door as we shove it back, clearing a small arc. I smile as I step away, clapping my hands together proudly.

"Nice work Link!" She says, hands on hips. "But did you even consider the face that there's no way in hell we can drive through this snow?"

I laugh, "Well we'll walk then!"

She raises her eyebrows, mouth hanging open. "I am not walking in this snow!"

"We're walking!"

"I am NOT walking in this snow… Link… LINK!"

* * *

"I hate you." She growls slowly as we traipse through the snow.

"Yup," I say, trying to hold back my giggles.

"No I mean I seriously hate you!" She says, turning to me.

"Come on…" I say, smiling. "You love me really…"

"Not after you made me walk for a half hour in the snow!"

I smile, "In my defence, I didn't know it would be a half hour, the snow has made us walk a lot slower than normal."

"Yeah," she sighs, "That's kind of my problem."

I feel a soft laugh shake me as we turn the corner onto the high street. Shop windows are cluttered with overly large Christmas trees with empty presents underneath. Lights glimmer high above our heads from the decorations strung along the road, zigzagging as they progress away from us. Thick snow lines the side walk as the last few determined Christmas shoppers make their way home. The road is empty of cars, allowing us to walk right down the centre.

"Right, which charity shop are we going to?" Saria asks, looking over to me.

"Renado's trust," I say as we turn yet another corner.

"That's a weird name…" Saria mumbles, "Why is it called that?"

"Apparently it's named after a shaman who helped the Twilight Hero save Hyrule, he looked after children so this charity money goes to children in need."

"Oh…" She smiles, "Cool!"

I sigh as I look up at the shop before me, the large wooden sign hangs directly above the door. I turn my back to the glass door and carefully push it open whilst still balancing the cardboard box in my hands. The relief of not having the wind biting at my fingers hits me as I make my way into the warm charity shop. I carefully look around me, taking in my surroundings. Racks and rails of clothing are dotted around the store, sporting various shirts and dresses and jackets. A shelf of old books lines the back of the store, and small trinkets and miniature figurines sit on wooden cabinets all up the far wall. A large wooden desk stands on one side of the shop, with a tired looking teenage girl stood behind it, her blonde hair pulled into pigtails either side of her head.

"Hiiiiii," she says in a whiny voice as me and Saria make our way over. I lay the large cardboard box down on her desk, and Saria does the same.

"I have these to donate to the charity."

"Thank you," she says, "I'm obliged to remind you to check all pockets and the likes for any personal belongings before you donate." I watch her carefully… she sounds like her nose is all blocked.

"Yup! All done!" I say.

"Feel free to browse," She mumbles, no longer even paying attention to us as she files her nails… charming….

* * *

"How about this for Sheik?" I ask, picking up a silver coat hanger from one of the metal railings and presenting it to Saria. A long pink dress sweeps from the coat hanger down to the ground, small silver gemstones glimmer on the skirt and the straps are embroidered with tiny intricate flowers.

Saria laughs, "I think he'd look gorgeous in it!"

I laugh aloud, carefully hanging the dress back up as I continue to browse through the clothes. "What about that new roommate of yours? What sort of things is he into?"

Saria shrugs, "He likes playing guitar… maybe something to do with that?"

"Hmm…" I mumble, deep in thought. I know what to do for most of the Christmas presents. I bought Saria a necklace that perfectly matches the green on her favourite play suits that Midna helped me chose. I bought Midna a black t-shirt with a picture of her favourite band, the Inidgo-Go's on the front. And Zelda… well… I got her an extra special present. But I'm still on what to give to Sheik and Dark, Saria's new roommate.

"Speaking of Dark…" I mumble, letting a sly smile spread across my face, "How are the two of you… getting along?"

She watches me from the corner of her eyes, suspicion clear in her glowing green pupils. "We're fine… why do you ask?"

I cross my arms coyly, smirking. "Really… because Midna told me that you think your new roommate is cute?"

She simply raises her eyebrows in response, shrugging. "He is cute…"

I stop for a moment, coughing loudly as the breath catches in my throat, "Really? You think he's cute?"

She stops still, placing one hand authoritatively on her hip. "Yes… problem?"

"No problem!" I reply hurriedly, "I just think that if you think he's cute then… why aren't you at least flirting with him?"

She rolls her eyes, "Please Link, we're not in high school any more, I think he's cute, but that doesn't mean I like him like that!"

"Ok… but-"

"And even if I did…" She interrupts, "He's my roommate! It's totally inappropriate!"

"Uh-huh…" I mumble, not daring to make eye contact with her.

"But… you know… I don't like him! So it's all fine…"

I don't even justify that with a response, although the crooked smile tugging at the corner of my lips tells her everything she needs to know…

"Oh don't pull that face Link!" She says, lightly slapping me on the arm. I quickly duck out of the way, running around to the other side of the racks of clothes. She just laughs, crossing her arms pointedly. "Really Link? You're twenty six and you're acting like a teenager!"

"Who cares!" I reply, poking my tongue out at her, "You fancy Dark!"

"You're now acting like a five year old…"

"Saria and Dark! Sitting in a tree! Doing something they shouldn't be!" I sing, laughing. "Begins with S, ends with X, oh my gosh it must be… OUCH!"

A swift kick to the knee quickly silences me, leaving a giggling Saria to watch as I hobble towards the café. "Come on… I need a coffee."

* * *

"So…" Saria says, carefully stirring her cup of tea with the thin wooden sticks provided. "What gifts have you got so far? Midna?"

"T-shirt! You?" I reply, smiling as I sip my black coffee.

"Laptop case! Sheik?"

I sigh, "Nothing yet… but I figure I'll probably buy him the new Mass Effect, and you?"

"Shirt! And… Zelda?"

"Actually…"

I cast my mind back to that pristine jewellery shop, shelves lining the walls stacked with bejewelled pendants, silver chained wrist watches, expensive earrings, gold lockets and shelves and shelves of engagement and wedding rings. I spent five hours in that cramped store with my little sister Aryll trying to pick out the best one for Zelda… Aryll has a thing about jewellery, she knows exactly what to get in almost every situation, she helped me to choose Zelda's ring… and honestly… I think she got it spot on.

"Wait a minute…" Saria says, leaning a little closer, her forest green eyes sparkling, "What does that mean?"

"Ok, seriously! Sheik and Midna both already know! I can't risk telling anyone else!"

"Oh come on… please! We've been friends longer than you and Midna!" She begs, pouting a little.

"I didn't mean to tell Midna! She heard me tell Sheik!"

"Please Link!"

I sigh, giving her my serious look. "Saria, I can't!"

"Pleeeeease!"

"No!"

"Fine!" She snaps, crossing her arms, sulking into her tea cup.

I raise my eyebrows, "I don't care how cute you try and look, I'm not telling you!"

"I don't know what you mean." She states, simply pouting.

"Oh for goddess' sake fine! I bought her an engagement ring!"

Her face suddenly drops, her eyes like wide saucers, mouth hanging open. "You're proposing?"

I nod, failing to hide the smile on my face.

"SHOW ME THE RING!" She screeches, eagerly clapping.

I roll my eyes as I reach into my pocket to collect the miniature box, but my fingers only touch the soft fabrics of my jacket pocket… I frown… what? I quickly reach into the pocket on the other side, padding myself down… where the hell is it? The chair scrapes along the wooden floor as I jump to my feet, checking the pocket of my jeans.

"Link, is everything alright?" Saria asks, a frown on her innocent face.

And that's when I suddenly remember…

_I hang my coat on the hooks before proceeding to sit on the couch next to Zelda._

_Saria frowns, "Is that a new coat?"_

_I nod, "Yeah, got it last week!"_

It can't be… surely not…

_She frowns, glancing down at the corner, where a pile of slightly smaller cardboard boxes are stacked up against the wall, thick brown gaffa tape sealing them shut. "Really? What about those boxes?"_

_I sigh, "Zelda's got more stuff than you, so I don't have room for everything."_

_"What are you doing with it?" She asks._

_I shrug, "I'll probably donate it to charity, they need stuff at this time of year."_

I swallow hard, grabbing some change from my pocket and throwing it down on the table before running for the door.

"Link! Wait!" Saria shouts, "Where are you going?"

"We need to get back to that charity shop… fast!"


	5. The Search Is On

_"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing…  
A ring!  
I don't mean a phone…  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!"_

* * *

**We had snow again! It was even less than last time, it didn't even settle, but it happened at break time at school and it looked so pretty as it fell so it's made me feel even more Christmassy! And yes, I made a huge reference to Peatrice in this chapter, but I couldn't resist ;) Anyway, a huge thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, PrincessZelda450, ShadowNinja1011, Kreszentenia, cormonde, Hanyoualchemist1, prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, Bleachshowlover1, and Zelink4eva123!**

* * *

I grip my hat tight onto my head as I dash along the sidewalk, kicking snow up either side of me as I run. The fresh snowflakes falling from the sky bite my cheeks as they grip onto my skin, freezing cold.

"Link! Wait up!" Saria screeches from behind me. I stop immediately, turning back to face her. She's running up behind me, her short green pixie cut flowing behind her, her soft green suede boots soaked through. I catch my breath as she approaches, sighing. "I can't run as fast as you Link!"

"Sorry," I breathe, "I just want to get it back as soon as possible! What if someone's already bought the coat?"

"No one would have bought it in the two hours we've been gone!" She exclaims as she arrives by my side. I take her by the wrist as I begin to run again, my feet pounding hard against the frozen concrete. It's ok Link… just turn a few more corners and you'll be back on the high street… but as I reach the corner I hit a patch of black ice. I feel my stomach lurch as my feet slip from beneath me. I hit the ground with a loud thud and land awkwardly on my side.

"Oh my Goddess! Link are you ok?" Saria asks, carefully stooping down.

"I'm fine…" I mutter through gritted teeth as I sit up, hauling myself slowly to my feet, trying my best to ignore the shooting pain running through my ankle.

"Are you sure?" She asks, nervously chewing her lip.

"I said I'm fine!" I snap, as I begin to walk, slower this time, in the direction of the charity shop.

"You're limping!" She states plainly. I sigh, to which she replies. "For goodness sake Link, come here…" She makes her way over, grabbing my arm and pulling it around her shoulders as she carefully takes my waist, allowing me to shift my weight off my bad ankle.

"Thanks…" I mutter, glancing down at my palms. Grazes run across the bottom of my hand where the ice scraped the skin off. I sigh, blanking out the stinging pain as we approach the door of Renado's trust, Saria pushes the door open and we both stumble in, escaping the brutal cold of the still ever deepening snow. I push myself away from Saria, hobbling over to the front desk, where the blonde haired girl suddenly smiles at my sight.

"You… you came to see me! I'm so happy!" I stare at her in silence for a few moments, one eyebrow raised. She looks down awkwardly, and says, "Don't stare at me like that. You're making me blush, darling!"

"D… darling?" I stutter.

She giggles nervously. "You know… my heads all fuzzy and I feel really dizzy… you don't think… could this be…?"

"Sounds bad!" I cut her off immediately.

"Oh you're such a tease!" She says, still blushing as she waves her hand dismissively. "Whoops! Kind of forgot myself there! Back to work! Now where was I? Oh yeah! I was going to ask if you wanted me to take care of you forever?"

I stare at her again, mouth hanging open… what is with this girl?

She suddenly gasps. "Oh no! I am SO sorry! I need to learn how to keep these delirious dreams in check! No, wait… Ahh! I mean, are there some items you'd like to donate, darling?"

"Uhh… not exactly…" I stutter.

She rolls her eyes. "Look, hun, it's not humane to tease someone this bored. Knock it off, ok?"

"No! No, look! The stuff I donated earlier, well it turns out I left something really… REALLY important in one of the coat pockets, and I need it back like right away!"

She sighs, looking a little taken aback, but reluctantly says, "Well what did this coat look like?"

I cast my mind back, picturing the clothing in question. "Brown suede, fitted, with buttons."

"Sorry," she says, "A guy came in here and bought it not five, ten minutes ago."

"I told you Saria!" I hiss, turning back to look at her.

She sighs, approaching the counter. "This guy, what did he look like?"

The female clerk just shrugs. "Tall, dark hair, he was very good looking."

"Right…" I mumble, "Tall, dark hair, good looking… come on Saria let's go!" And with that I hobble towards the door, buttoning my coat a little tighter, ready to brave the cold.

She raises her eyebrows. "Wait… no way! We're not actually going to go looking for him are we?"

I stop, turning back to look at her. "Of course we are!" And with that I push open the heavy glass door, wandering out into the wintery hell. From the moment I step outside I spot a young woman making her way down the road, her long brown hair pulled into plaits either side of her white jacket, tiny snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes.

I approach her, smiling broadly. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for a guy, tall… dark hair… good looking?"

She looks up, as if thinking for a moment, before shaking her head. "No, sorry… doesn't ring any bells…"

"Oh goddess… uhh… thank you anyway!" I say, as she gives me a kind smile, before proceeding on her way.

The shop door opens and closes behind me, and I hear Saria's footsteps approaching. I ignore this, turning to look at a young man with tidy blonde hair and a moustache. "Excuse me, sir, I'm looking for a guy, tall, dark hair, good looking?"

"Sorry buddy," he says, shaking his head as he walks away.

"Thanks!" I call after him.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my arm. And I turn around to see Saria giving me a stern look. "Link, this is crazy, let's just go home!"

"No Saria, you don't understand! I NEED to find this ring!"

"Why? Why could you possibly need it so bad! Explain to Zelda… she'll understand!"

I sigh, feeling my anger rising. "That's not how I planned it all out! The ring was perfect, it was like it was made just for Zelda! I need that ring back… excuse me, sir…"

* * *

"You did your best Link," she mutters as she helps me to limp up the stairs.

"I know…" I sigh, as we arrive next to my front door. She reaches out her hand and is just about to push the front door open, but the door is yanked open before she can get a grip on the handle. Sheik stands on the other side, giving us a dopey smile.

"Hey guys!" He says.

"Hi." I growl, pushing myself away from Saria and shoving my way into the apartment.

He frowns, giving Saria a funny look, before turning back to me. "Uhh… are you alright Link?"

I collapse onto the sofa, propping my leg up onto the arm rest and closing my eyes, I don't really want to talk right now.

"Is Zelda here?" Saria asks, crossing her arms pointedly.

"She's in the shower," Sheik replies. "I was just heading out when you came back."

Saria sighs, "He lost the ring."

"You WHAT?" Sheik asks, turning to look at me, his eyes wide as saucers.

I open my heavy eyes, turning to face him. "I didn't mean to!" I defend, "I left in my coat pocket and I donated that coat to charity, when we came back to get it, it was already too late… someone has already bought the coat."

I watch as Sheik's face falls. He sigh as he makes his way over to me. He goes to sit down on the couch where my legs lie, forcing me to move them. I roll my eyes as he plonks himself down on the soft red leather.

"Don't worry Link," he says, sighing deeply. "If you explain everything to Zelda, she'll understand."

"What if she doesn't!" I burst out, "It took her long enough to trust me in the first place! After everything Ganon did to her… you know she still has the scars he gave her… as do I…"

Everything falls silent for a few moments, the awkwardness lingering in the air. I've never heard silence so loud… my friends stare at me, unsure of what to say.

I sigh loudly. "That's not the point… my point is that this was supposed to be something special, it was meant to be perfect for her, she deserves something perfect after all the stuff she's been through, I wanted to make sure I could give her that at least."

Sheik rests his hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "It doesn't have to be perfect, she loves you anyway, Link."

I sigh, leaning forward, resting my tired head in my hands. "It doesn't have to be, but I wanted it to be."

Saria looks up thoughtfully. "You could always buy another ring… couldn't you?"

I close my eyes, exasperated. "That ring was the perfect ring for Zelda… besides, I've no money left, it cleared out all my savings."

"I see…" She mumbles as she carefully looks down at her feet, a little disappointed.

Suddenly from behind us I hear a loud clicking noise, the bathroom door swings open and Zelda makes her way out, wrapped in a dressing gown with her long, wet, blonde hair tied back into a bun. She stumbles as she sees us all stood there, pulling her robe a little tighter.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" she says, blushing. "What's everyone doing here?"

I cast my eyes upwards, thinking for a few moments. "We were just talking about going to see a movie tonight!"

"Sounds great!" She says, "I really want to go see Rise of the Guardians!"

Sheik raises one eyebrow, laughing cockily. "Really? Zelda that's a kids film!"

"Rubbish!" Saria cuts in, "Loads of my friends have seen it and said it's great!"

"We're not watching a kids film!" Sheik states, crossing his arms.

Saria rolls her eyes, "Fine, how about The Hobbit?"

"YES!" Sheik grins, jumping up and down like a lunatic, "That film is meant to be BRILIANT!"

"But I haven't seen any of the other Lord of the Rings films!" Zelda whines, "I won't understand anything!"

"Don't worry! I'll explain it all to you!" Sheik says, waving his hand dismissively.

"Fine," She reluctantly agrees, "Just let me dry my hair and get dressed, and then we'll go, ok?"

"Great!" Sheik replies, giving his little sister a thumbs up as she makes her way over towards our bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her. Sheik points to Saria, smiling. "Right, you go get Dark, we'll pick up Midna on the way! Let's take two cars, yeah? Me, Midna, and Zelda in one, Link, Dark, and Saria in the other?"

"Sounds good!" Saria replies, turning towards the door.

I look around me, still trying to make sense of everything. "Wait… we're not actually going to the movies are we?"

"Why not?" Sheik replies, laughing. "What do you think, ice cream or candy?"

Saria pokes her head back around the door, giving him a dirty look. "How old are you? Five? Get popcorn!"

"Ohh…. But I want candy or ice cream!" Sheik whines like a little kid. Saria just rolls her eyes in response, vanishing to fetch her new roommate. I shake my head a little, still a little baffled as I grab my wallet from the coffee table.

The front door is pushed open and Dark appears, rubbing his hands excitedly. "What's this about a movie?"


	6. Christmas Romance

_"So here it is merry Christmas  
Everybody's having fun  
Look to the future now  
It's only just begun…"_

* * *

**Lots of guesses as to what's happened to the ring… well you'll all just have to wait and see ;) But a big thank you to PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Zelink4eva123, Guest, Hanyoualchemist1, Metal1loves, and Bleachshowlover1 for the FLAWLESS reviews! I really do appreciate each and every one of you! Here we have another chapter from Link's POV!**

**I really don't know what's going on with this story guys, I guess it's because I'm working to a deadline that it's not up to my usual standard… I don't know… let me know what you think!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

As we make our way into the store the view is clear. Christmas music blares through the supermarket speakers between customer announcements and "clean up on aisle four please". Shelves and shelves of Christmas themed products run as far as the eye can see, and large red, green, silver, and gold banners and signs hang from the ceiling. People dressed in cheap blue store shirts make their way around, handing out free samples of eggnog and Christmas pudding. The loud noise of the buzzing supermarket rings in my ears, and I can't help but smile at the sight of all the festivities.

"Look at this place!" Midna exclaims, looking around her in awe.

Saria follows us in, pushing a large metal trolley in front of her. Her eyebrows shoot up at the sight of all the Christmas decorations. "Wow!"

"I know, right?" Midna giggles as the four of us wander down the centre of the store, looking around, absorbing all the beautiful decorations.

"Ok…" Zelda says, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my shopping list, "Maybe we should go get the Turkey first? It's the most important part of the dinner!"

"Sounds good…" Saria says, smiling as we make our way through the crowded supermarket, pushing through the hustling bustling crowds. "So, have we got all the details sorted for Christmas?"

"Not yet…" Zelda mutters thoughtfully, "So where do we want to do it?"

Midna shrugs, "You're all welcome to come round mine and Sheik's!"

Saria sighs. "We could, but the snow might be a problem…"

I smile brightly, "So we'll do it in mine and Zelda's apartment! It makes sense… we've got the biggest kitchen anyway!"

Midna smiles, "That sounds like a plan!"

The four of us carefully turn the corner into the frozen poultry aisle, and sure enough, there's rows and rows of Turkey's lined up in the freezers. Different sizes, some ready stuffed, some flavoured, and some already cooked and sliced.

"Wow…" I mutter, feeling my eyebrows shooting up dramatically.

"Ok… umm… so what size do we want?" Midna asks, making her way over to the freezer, carefully examining them all.

"It's hard to know…" Saria mutters, joining Midna as they pick up a few Turkey's, judging their weights and sizes.

"I don't think we need one that's too big, there's only the six of us after all!" Zelda laughs, wandering over and standing between them. "Oh, talking of which… is there anything I need to know about Dark? Is he vegetarian or allergic to anything?" She asks, carefully watching as Saria smiles, blushing slightly.

"No, fairly normal diet I think," she replies.

"You and Dark…" Midna says, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "How's that going?"

Saria lets out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "You guys are worse than Link!" She shoots me a glare before continuing, "There's nothing going on between me and Dark! I just think he's cute!"

"That's what I said about Zelda at first… now look at us!" I smirk, "Ok, I think this is the right Turkey!" I announce, lifting the large frozen bird, and putting it into the trolley. A loud clunking noise can be heard as it lands on the metal mesh.

"Seriously! There's nothing between me and Dark!" Saria says, crossing her arms, pouting a little.

"Oh really?" Midna asks, "Because the way I see it, Link changed the subject and you just bought it back to you and Dark…"

Saria stands awkwardly for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to think of something to say, making her look a little like a goldfish.

I smile, "See! I knew you liked him!"

Midna holds one hand up in the air, offering me a high-five. I grin, slapping my palm into hers as Saria gives us evils. "Ok, just to be straight," she says, "Yes, I like Dark, but that doesn't mean anything can happen between us!"

I carefully lay my hands down on the handle of the trolley as we make our way across the supermarket towards the fruit and vegetables aisle. "Why not?" I ask.

She sighs, "He's my roommate, it's… like an unwritten rule!"

"How so?" Midna says, a frown evident on her delicate face.

Saria sighs heavily, "Suppose we did date and things didn't work out, then it would be super awkward to live with him! Seeing him every day… that would be too weird…"

Midna laughs aloud. "You want to talk about weird? I'm dating her brother!"

"And I'm dating his best friend!" Zelda grins, cutting in. "And I used to live across the hall from Link, I would have seen him every day!"

Saria sighs, looking down thoughtfully. "I guess you're right… and I mean it worked out for you, didn't it? I'm for goddess' sake… Link's prop-" but her sentence is quickly silenced by Midna's elbow jabbing her in the rib. I give her my worst look, jaw clenched.

"A properly nice guy! That's what you were going to say, isn't it Saria?!" Midna says, giving Saria a hinting glance.

Zelda frowns as she glances between them, confused as to what just happened, but Saria just gives me a broad smile. "Exactly what I was going to say!"

"But-"

"How about broccoli?" Saria says, picking up a bag of the green vegetable from the counter… phew! That was close!

* * *

I slam the front door shut, rubbing my weary eyes as I make my way into Dark and Saria's apartment. I carefully kick my brown leather boots off in the door way and wander through to the living area, where Sheik and Dark are sat casually on the couch, feet up on the table, laughing and chatting together.

"So…" Sheik says, snickering as he sits up a little straighter. "On a scale of one to the silent realms, how bad was it?"

"Din's silent realm!" I exclaim, collapsing on the couch. "They just don't shut up do they?"

"Nu-uh!" Sheik says, laughing. "There's a beer in the kitchen if you want one."

"Cheers," I say, hauling myself to my feet again and wondering over to the kitchen. "Plus, Saria nearly let slip my plan to propose to Zelda!"

"You're proposing to Zelda?!" Dark exclaims, dropping the TV remote to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Was," I correct him, "Before I lost the ring like some kind of idiot!"

"Stop beating yourself up about it!" Sheik exclaims as I meander back into the living area, bottle of ice cold beer now in hand, we chink the necks of the brown tainted bottles together and laugh as the three of us relax on the couch. "There was nothing to be done."

Dark begins to shift uncomfortably in his seat, pulling at the label of his beer bottle as he ponders something.

I frown, sitting up a little straighter, carefully watching him. "Everything… ok Dark?"

He looks up, his eyes meet mine as he smiles weakly. "Fine…" he murmurs, continuing to shred the label away from the bottle.

"Rubbish! Don't act like a girl!" Sheik cuts in, "Come on, we're all mates here… tell us the truth!"

Dark sighs, rolling his eyes elaborately. "Fine then… let me ask you something, what do you guys make of Saria?"

"Saria?" Sheik questions, stopping still. "Dude… where are you going with this?"

"I… I really like her…" he mumbles, looking a little bashful, "But I don't know… do you think she likes me back?"

"Of course she likes you back!" I reply, giving him a playful punch on the arm, "You're totally in there!"

"You really think so?" He asks, unable to contain his excited grin.

"I know so!"

"Hold your horses right there!" Sheik cuts in, one arm extending in a halting fashion. "Regardless of whether or not she likes him, Dark can't make a move on her?"

"Why in Hyrule not?" I ask, arm outstretched.

Sheik laughs aloud, "You are kidding me right? One simple rule! Don't poop where you eat!"

Dark gives him a confused look. "Do you mind not using gross metaphors and just telling me what you actually mean?"

"Fine…" Sheik mutters, rolling his eyes. "You and Saria are roommates, you see each other on a daily basis-"

"All the more reason for them to be together!" I cut in.

"Yeah… but what if they break up?" He says, giving me a stern look. "Then they'll have to see each other every day, and it will be really awkward…" Dark falls quiet, looking down at his bottle. Sheik sighs, giving him a sympathetic look as he reaches, out grabbing his arm. "Look… I'm not saying that if you and Saria got together that you'd definitely break up… I'm just saying, is it worth screwing up what you and Saria have?"

Dark sits in silence for a few moments, his mouth pursed tight shut, eyes looking a little lost and lonely. He sighs, touching the bottle to his lips and draining the last few drops of liquid.

And as I watch him sitting there, deep in thought, I allow my mind to drift back to everything Sheik told me about Dark, and everything I know about him in the short time since we've met…

_"So let me get this straight," he says, laughing, "You expect me, a single guy, to live with a hot girl, and do nothing about it?"_

…

_I watch as Dark's mouth drops, his eyebrows shoot up so far they almost disappear into his hair line. He casts his eyes over Saria's heart shaped face, slender waist and long legs. She wears her favourite green playsuit with a pair of black tights and green winter boots. Dark just smiles._

…

_"Speaking of Dark…" I mumble, letting a sly smile spread across my face, "How are the two of you… getting along?"_

_She watches me from the corner of her eyes, suspicion clear in her glowing green pupils. "We're fine… why do you ask?"_

_I cross my arms coyly, smirking. "Really… because Midna told me that you think your new roommate is cute?"_

_She simply raises her eyebrows in response, shrugging. "He is cute…"_

_And even earlier today… everything that happened with Saria…_

_"Seriously! There's nothing between me and Dark!" Saria says, crossing her arms, pouting a little._

_"Oh really?" Midna asks, "Because the way I see it, Link changed the subject and you just bought it back to you and Dark…"_

_Saria stands awkwardly for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to think of something to say, making her look a little like a goldfish._

_I smile, "See! I knew you liked him!"_

I cast my eyes back to Dark, watching him as he continues ripping the label from the beer bottles, breathing heavily. I sigh, carefully taking the empty bottle from his hands as I wander over to the kitchen, dropping it into the recycling box. Sheik and Dark both sit in silence, watching me, confused.

"What are you doing Link?" Sheik asks.

"I took a risk…" I mutter, "And so did Sheik, dating his little sisters best friend… so I say you should take the risk."

"But…" Sheik protests.

"Oh screw the rules!" I say, laughing as I give Dark a friendly clap on the back. "Go get her!"


	7. Sugar Snap Cookies

_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!  
Jingle Bells swing and jingle bells ring!  
Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun,  
Now the jingle hop has begun!"_

* * *

**My school just broke up for the Christmas holidays so that means updates will be more regular! At last I'm free from mock exams! I still have actual exams in January… but it's only two! Meanwhile, a big thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Franne, Metal1loves, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, cormonde, Bleachshowlover1, Hanyoualchemist1, prettyguardianofhyrule, and Neez! I also have to say a HUGE thank you to Hanyoualchemist1, who told me the nicest thing anyone's ever told me before... seriously... you're too amazing for words 3**

**Here's a chapter from Sheik's POV! Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

As I click my spare key into the door of Link and Zelda's apartment, I'm immediately hit with a concoction of Christmas food smells. Ginger bread, chocolate log, mince pies, and Christmas pudding fills the warm air with their beautiful festive scents. I pull a confused smile, carefully closing the door and dropping my bag by the chair. As I wander into the kitchen I can see Saria, Midna, and Zelda by the counters, running around, baking and giggling.

"Well if it isn't my three favourite girls!" I laugh, "My sister, my girlfriend, and my best girl mate!"

"Nice to see you too Sheik!" Zelda laughs, poking her tongue out at me as I wander over towards the kitchen.

"So what's going on over here?" I ask, burying my hands deep in the pockets of my jeans.

"Well…" Saria says, carefully cutting circles out of pastry, "We're making the last of the Christmas food! How's the gingerbread house coming along Midna?"

"Just fine!" Midna says, smiling as she carefully pipes icing onto the roof of the house gingerbread house, making it look like snow just fallen from the sky.

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" I say, smiling as I wander into the kitchen, "Can I try a bit?"

"Sure!" Midna laughs, picking up a spare piece of gingerbread, piping the pure white icing onto the edge and holding it up in the air. She swirls it around like a plane diving towards my mouth, making me spin my head in circles like a toddler. I smile as I allow the divine gingerbread to melt on my tongue, the sugary icing complementing it perfectly.

"Well?" Midna asks hopefully.

I give her my best smile, even with a mouthful of gingerbread. "I think I just had an orgasm in my mouth."

"What a lovely mental picture," Zelda says sarcastically as she stirs the fruit for the Christmas pudding. "So big bro, what can we do for you?"

"Well, I thought I'd just drop by and see how everything is going!" I say, laughing as I wander around to look at Saria's mince pies, helping myself to a pinch of the mincemeat.

"Hey!" Saria says, gently slapping my hands.

"Why's it called mincemeat?" I ask, allowing the spiced raisin mixture to dance on my tongue. "There's no meat in it…"

"Back in the olden days there was!" Zelda replies, as she begins mixing brown sugar into her fruity bowl. "Now, as I was saying, what do you want Sheik?"

I look around at all the foods surrounding the kitchen, and a small smile creeps onto my face. "Let me bake with you!"

The girls sit in silence for a few moments, staring at me like I just announced I was a three headed deku baba! And suddenly they all burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

I raise my eyebrows, "Come on! Just for a couple of hours! Teach me how to bake!"

"We're going to need more than a couple of hours!" Midna retorts, turning back to her gingerbread house.

I frown, "I don't get it… what's so funny?"

Zelda smirks. "What's so funny Sheik is the last time you tried to bake you ended up setting the curtains on fire in our mother's kitchen!"

I shrug. "In my defence… the window was right above the stove!"

"Still!" Zelda says, rolling her eyes.

Saria sighs, resting one hand on her hip. "Well, we do still have to make the sugar snap cookies, surely and extra pair of hands would help?"

"Not Sheik's hands!" Midna retorts, giggling.

"Aww come on… please? I want to help!" I beg, clasping my hands together in front of my chest and giving the girls my best pleading look.

Zelda scoffs, but she's unable to hide her grin. "Fine then, let's go! First, measure our two hundred grams of flour!"

"Gotcha!" I reply, pointing one finger at her, winking and clicking my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I then wander through the kitchen, grabbing the bag of flour from the counter and walking over to the scales. I rip the bag open and pour it over the scales, allowing the fine white powder to plop into the bowl, causing it to cloud back up into my face. I cough loudly, waving my hand in front of my face to clear the floury mist.

Zelda flicks her long blonde hair over one shoulder as she turns to look at me, laughing aloud. "You look like a ghost Sheik!"

Midna and Saria turn immediately, staring at my flour coated face and chortling.

"Come here idiot!" Midna says fondly, smiling as she picks up the blue and white checked tea towel, tentatively holding it to my skin and wiping the flour from my face. She pats my arm twice as she finishes. "Now, just try and be more careful, ok? Take it SLOWLY!" She emphasis the last word.

"Right, slowly…" I murmur to myself as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the scales, measuring out the flour more carefully this time. I frown, watching the numbers on the screen. "Are you sure two hundred grams is the right amount? It seems like an awful lot…"

"An awful lot?" Saria questions, turning around to face me. "Sheik, two hundred is…" she stops abruptly, laughing a little, "Sheik you're measuring in ounces…."

"I'm not measuring in- oh…" I quickly respond, slickly pressing a button and changing it to grams, "Problem sorted!"

"Oh yeah," Zelda mutters, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Well?" I turn around, presenting my plate of sugar snap cookies, iced with white icing in the shape of snowflakes, I must admit that I'm pleased with myself at how they look… I just hope they taste as good!

"Well, they sure do look impressive!" Midna says, carefully examining them.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask, grinning. "Try one!"

Saria reaches out one dainty hand, her nails painted a shimmery green colour for the festive season as she takes one of my cookies. She holds it up to her mouth and takes a bite, and I watch in shock as her face turns to one of pure disgust. Her lips curl as she turns away from us, running over to the bin a spitting out her mouthful. She grabs her drink of water from the side and takes a few gulps before wiping her mouth with kitchen roll.

Zelda and Midna begin cackling with laughter as Saria turns to me, her face now slightly red. "For the love of Nayru, Sheik! Did you do that on purpose?"

"No!" I exclaim as I take a cookie from the plate, gingerly biting into it. And sure enough, rather than the sweet crispy biscuits Zelda usually makes, it tastes sour and vile. I grab a piece of kitchen roll and spit it out into it, before throwing the ball of sodden biscuit into the bin.

"I don't know what happened!" I proclaim.

"I think I do!" Zelda says, between her giggles. "Sheik, are you one hundred percent sure you used sugar?"

I frown, thinking back to the two bags, I guess I didn't really look at the labels…

"Oh damn it!" I sigh, collapsing onto one of the kitchen stools, "I guess you're right, maybe I just shouldn't cook!"

Zelda laughs, giving me a pitiful hug. "You tried at least!"

"Yeah," I dump the plate of cookies on the counter, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my geometric print hoodie. "Well good thing that's not all I came here to do! Is Link in?"

"He's in his room," Zelda says, looking down a little. I get to my feet, wandering towards the bedroom and taking the cookies with me, when suddenly I feel Zelda gently take my elbow. "Hey Sheik…" she murmurs, "I'm worried about Link, I think something might be wrong with him but he won't tell me what, do you know what's going on?"

I sigh, chewing the inside of my cheek. "I think I might, let me go talk to him, ok?"

"Thanks Sheik," she says, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. I know people might think it's weird to be so friendly with your sister, especially when we were younger. We always used to hang around with the same crowd of people in school, it was always her, me, Midna, a couple of my mates, and some of Zelda's popular friends who Midna didn't like that much. And when we were very very little, it was just Midna, Zelda and me. Most people don't get on well with my siblings, but truth be told Zelda means a lot to me, I guess that's why I never liked Ganon very much… I hate the idea of someone hurting my little sister. At least Link's not like that, I know that for sure.

I carefully push open the door to Link and Zelda's room. It's dark, and silent. The only light guiding me comes from the miniature Christmas tree in the corner, it's fairy lights glowing in the shadowy room. I glance around, trying to locate Link. And eventually, my eyes fall on a silhouette sat by the window, his legs curl up in front of him and he sighs melodramatically, staring out at the city scape.

"Heya buddy, you ok?" I ask, wandering over slowly.

He turns to look at me, his usually shining eyes are dull, and he sighs. "Fine," he mumbles.

"Geeze dude!" I say, rolling my eyes, "You're like a teenage girl, when she says fine, she's never fine!"

He sighs again. "I said I'm fine."

I put one hand on my hip, leaning against the wall and giving him my best 'nice try' look. "Ok, either you stop being such a girl and tell me what's wrong, or we'll go full teenage girl and sit on the sofa under a blanket eating ice cream and watching 'Love, actually' until our periods synchronise."

He chuckles softly, a small smile on his face. I grin, shoving his feet out the way and sitting myself down next to him. "Now come on, tell me what's up."

He sighs, "I wanted this Christmas to be the perfect one for Zelda, and now it's never going to be…"

"You don't know that-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"How the hell am I meant to propose without a ring, huh? Tell me!"

I shrug, "You tell her you love her, want to spend your life with her, and ask her to be your wife, with or without a ring."

He runs his fingers through his unruly hair, "It's not that simple Sheik."

"Yes it is! Not every moment of your life has to be meticulously planned out, Link!"

"And what if she says no?" He asks, his eyes showing a hint of fear and panic as he leans closer, burying his head in his hands.

I take his hand, sighing. "Stop worrying so much! She loves you Link!"

He nods silently, neither of us daring to utter a word. We sit like that for a few moments, in awkward lingering silence. Eventually I sigh, holding the plate out to him.

"Sugar snap cookie?"

He sighs. "I guess," he murmurs as he takes one from the plate.

I snigger, trying to hide my smile as he absent mindedly bites into it, and suddenly his eyes widen as he tastes the salt, gagging a little. He runs over to the bin, spitting the mouthful out and grimacing.

"Dear goddess, Sheik!"


	8. Twister

_"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes would make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight"_

* * *

**Here we go guys! Uploading more frequently because it allows me to post the Christmas Eve and Christmas day chapters on the correct days! (Yes, I will be uploading come Christmas day!) You guys all seemed to LOVE it in Begin Again when I got the characters to play twister, so with the inspiration from my lovely beta reader, I've incorporated that again this chapter! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter from Hanyoualchemist1, Franne, SxDsX, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrule, Neez, zeldax, PrincesscharmingKnight, and LinkToTheAwesome! Here's a chapter from Midna's point of view!**

**Thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer," Link and Sheik sing, laughing as they dance around the apartment. "Had a very shiny nose! And if you ever saw him, you would say it even glows!" Link wears a piece of red tinsel around his neck like a make shift scarf and Sheik holds the star from atop the tree above his head. "All of the other reindeers, used to laugh and call him names! They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games!"

Zelda makes her way in from the kitchen holding a bundle of presents in her arms, ready to put underneath the tree, "Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say,"

Suddenly Sheik grabs a cushion from the couch, stuffing it up his shirt and pretending it's his stomach. He puts on a deep voice and says, "Oh Rudolph with your nose so bright, would you guide my sleigh tonight?"

And with that Saria and Dark appear through the front door, laughing, having heard all the commotion, "Then all the reindeer loved him! They all shouted out with glee,"

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer! You'll go down in history!" Everyone sings, laughing as they collapse on the floor in fits of giggles.

I roll my eyes, trying to pay attention to the news that's playing on the television. Suddenly the screen changes to show a weather forecaster stood in front of a green screen map. "Guys! Shh!" I hiss, leaning a little closer and turning up the volume.

"What's up with you?" Sheik asks, coyly raising one eyebrow.

"It's the weather forecast, now shut up!" I reply, pulling the cushion out from under his shirt and hugging it close to me as I watch intently.

"Now as I'm sure anyone whose set foot outside in the last four weeks knows, the snow in the city is causing chaos. It's now so deep that cars are unable to drive, leaving only blissful foot traffic walking right down the middle of the street!" I stare at the images of the city, buried under two feet of snow, I swallow hard, trying to calm the bubble of fear in my stomach. "The north of the city has been worse hit, families have had to be airlifted from their homes after being buried under as much as three and a half feet of snow." I watch the images of small children in safety harnesses, being pulled from roofs of apartment blocks and houses.

"Oh my goddess…" Link says, leaning on the back of the couch, watching the scenes unveil.

"Now, geologists believe this weather is due to an area of extreme low pressure in the northernmost reaches of Hyrule, we're getting a strong North Easterly wind coming from snow peak, which blows this cold weather throughout Hyrule. Even the Eldin province, the warmest of places, is experiencing at minimum a foot of snow. Hyrule is well and truly snowed under."

"I didn't know it was this bad!" Saria says, slowly sitting down next to me on the couch. I watch as a man dressed in a police uniform appears on the screen. The caption at the bottom reads: "Pipit Knight – Chief of Castle Town Police Department".

"Our advice to the people of Castle town would be to stock up and stay in. Get whatever foods you can for now, proceeding with extreme caution, and then not to leave your home again for a week, unless under extreme circumstances. We've had to deal with a lot of people who have been injured, some fatally, and we want to avoid whatever chaos we can."

"Thank you officer Knight," The reporter says, before turning back to the camera. "So they you have it, stock up and stay in, back to you in the news room, Malon."

And with that the TV changes back to the Hyrule Castle Town news room, with the red headed TV presenter giving us a bright smile. I take the TV remote from the arm of the sofa, pressing the power button and plunging the TV into blackness. We all sit in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say.

Eventually, Dark speaks up. "Are we ok? Do we have everything we need?"

"I think so…" Zelda stutters, "I mean… the Christmas dinner has enough food to feed an army, and everyone's done their Christmas shopping right?"

Around the room every nods slowly, apart from Link, who glances guiltily at Zelda, before looking down at his socked feet.

"In that case, we'll stay here then!" Sheik says, nodding simply.

"You and Midna can have our spare room," Link says, nodding towards the door of the unused bedroom. "Seeing as driving home might be difficult!"

"So… now what do we do?" Saria asks, looking around her thoughtfully.

I smile, "I've got an idea…"

Sheik frowns as I get to my feet, his gaze following me as I wander over to the cupboard. "I'm not quite sure I like where this is going…"

I laugh, pulling open the cupboard door. "Do you remember my birthday? The one just after we became friends with Saria and Link?"

"NO!" Link and Sheik shout, jumping to their feet, arms extended in panic.

"What? What is she talking about?" Dark asks, his face confused as he looks around him.

I begin searching through the shelves of the cupboard, trying to find the birthday present Zelda gave me.

"Midna, you can't be serious!" Saria whines.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Dark asks, looking around him, hoping for an answer, but to no avail.

I grin as my eyes fall on the brightly coloured box, I pull it from the cupboard, grinning. Zelda sighs. "Dark, Midna kind of has an obsession with-"

"TWISTER!"

* * *

Well… this is awkward… to say the very least. I hold myself in a push up position, with one arm spread out far away from me, right next to Zelda's business under her open legs.

"Zelda, Right foot red." Saria says, pacing up and down in front of us. We all agreed not to let Zelda spin the dial again, as they last time we played twister, she made up the moves to make it as awkward as possible. I giggle a little as Zelda groans, reluctantly moving her body underneath Dark, her torso in the middle of his legs.

"Sheik! Right hand green," Saria states.

Sheik grins, slinking underneath my body like a snake, his groin stops dangerously close to Link's right hand. He steals a glance over his left shoulder, up to me. "I'm not complaining about the view…" he murmurs, smirking.

I roll my eyes, but luckily Link speaks up. "Dude can you move your groin! I'm almost touching your junk!"

Dark laughs, "It looks like he's giving him a hand j-"

"Link! Left hand blue!" Saria barks, interrupting Dark. Link sighs, shuffling along the plastic mat until his left hand reaches the blue spots. He finds a free one and turns back around to look at Saria, only to find his face too close for comfort with Dark's ass.

"Wow! Link! I barely know you!" He jokes. Sheik wobbles dangerously as he laughs, threatening to fall and ruin the whole game.

"Sheik be careful!" Saria says, grinning. "Ok… Dark, right foot yellow."

Dark sighs, but carefully lifts his leg, kicking it up above the game and dropping it back down on the yellow circles, slipping it underneath Zelda, who leans over in a sideways plank.

Sheik sighs, "I said it last year and I'll say it again, twister is the world's most sexually awkward game!"

"You guys… I think I have to sn- uh… uh… at-choo!" Zelda loudly sneezes, her whole body judders and drops to the ground landing on Dark's leg. He sits up immediately, yelping, causing him to fall ass-first onto Link. Who clenches his hand into a fist as Dark's weight hits him. Sheik screams at a pitch I only thought possible from a four year old girl, leaping up and knocking me, forcing me to roll sideways off the twister mat as he jumps to his feet, hissing in pain, he cradles his crotch, dropping to the floor and rocking back and forth.

"And down they go like dominoes," Saria mutters through her giggles.

"What the hell dude!" Sheik exclaims, groaning in pain as his face reddens.

Link sighs, shoving Dark off him and sitting up, rubbing his head. "Sorry! Dark fell on me! It's my gut reaction to clench my fists!"

"ON MY JUNK?" Sheik screeches as he hauls himself to his feet, "I think I need some ice…"

I struggle to hold back my giggles as Dark and Zelda pull themselves to their feet. Saria stands over us all, eyes streaming with tears of laughter.

"And that…" Link sighs, helping me up, "Is why we don't play twister!"

* * *

"How you doing?" Dark asks, glancing over at Sheik.

"Not good…" he mutters, adjusting the ice pack. "Not good at all…"

"I've got another idea! I pipe up.

Everyone groans, and Link sighs. "No Midna! No more crazy ideas! I think I speak for everyone when I say enough is enough!"

"No!" I say, laughing, "Trust me, you'll like this one?"

"Will I?" Sheik asks sarcastically, "Because I hate to break it to you Midna but I'm not 100% sure I'm fertile anymore!"

I grin, winking a little. "Trust me Sheik, you especially will like this one!"

He raises one eyebrow, confused as all my friends exchange baffled glances. I smile, getting up from my comfy armchair and wandering over towards the Christmas tree. I stoop down to my knees, rummaging through the oddly shaped parcels wrapped in various kinds of wrapping paper and in beautifully printed Christmas gift bags until I find the exact one I'm looking for hidden away right at the back.

I reach out, pulling it from under the tree, sure enough, the label reads: "To Sheik, Merry Christmas Darling, Love Midna xxx".

I smile as I climb to my feet, holding the present out to him. "Open it!"

"But it's not Christmas yet…" he frowns in confusion.

"Then consider it an early gift! It will entertain us all!"

He gingerly takes the present, pulling at the corners of the wrapping, allowing shreds of torn and ripped paper to fall to the floor of the apartment. I watch with a smile as his expression changes to one of pure delight.

"A WIIU! YOU GOT ME A WIIU!"

He grins, grabbing me and pulling me in to a tight hug, I laugh, squeezing him back.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Link asks, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "Plug it in then!"

"Midna… this must have cost a bomb!" Sheik exclaims, staring down at the games console in his hands.

"Oh who cares? We're all going to use it! It's not like it was a waste!"

"PLUG IT IN!" Dark demands, grinning hopefully.

The smile on Sheik's face grows ever wider as he wrestles with the thick cardboard box, eventually he wrenches open the side and rummages through, dragging out the shining black console, grinning like a kids in a candy store.

"Merry Christmas Sheik!"


	9. Christmas Eve

_"Through the good times and bad,  
__Happy and sad.  
__I'm still holding on, I know what I have,  
__And all that I want,  
__Is Christmas Eve with you"_

* * *

**So guys! It's Christmas Eve! One more sleep to go! And I for one could not be more excited, I love Christmas so much! Lots of you guys were telling me in the reviews how much you love reading scenes about twister! Which is really lucky as I really love writing them, haha! Thank you to PrincesscharmingKnight, prettyguardianofhyrule, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Hanyoualchemist1, SxDsX, Ecological, trideity, Neez, zeldax, and Zelink4eva123 for you beautiful reviews! I will be, as per usual, thanking everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited at the end of the next chapter… but for now, enjoy! This chapter is told from Zelda's point of view.**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Dark announces, throwing the front door to my apartment open and strolling in, followed by a giggling Saria rolling her eyes, holding a large Malo Mart bag for life. She wears a thick red knitted scarf around her petite neck, and a matching red snowflake print hairband instead of her dark green one.

"So it is!" Link says, laughing from where he sits on his laptop. "Merry Christmas to you both!"

"Merry Christmas!" Saria replies, running over and wrapping me up in a tight hug. She then drops the Malo Mart bag down on the kitchen counter. "I've got the pigs wrapped in blankets like you asked! And I made macaroni cheese!"

"Perfect!" I squeal.

Dark laughs, handing me another plastic carrier bag. "I brought the salmon and the eggs for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Even more perfect!"

Link lets out a breathy laugh, "I still don't understand why you eat scrambled egg and smoked salmon for breakfast on Christmas morning!"

"What can I say?" I reply, shrugging, "Force of habit! Sheik does the same thing, and he'd get in a strop if we didn't!"

"Talking of whom…" Saria murmurs, looking around her suspiciously. "Where is Sheik? And Midna for that matter!"

"Sheik's still getting dressed," Link says, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. "Said he was wearing a 'special outfit' for today."

"Ok, why am I worried he'll turn up in his birthday suit?" Dark asks, laughing, causing the rest of us to join in.

Saria smiles, rummaging through her Malo Mart bag and pulling out a DVD. "Well, I also brought the film 'Elf'! It's like my favourite Christmas movie!"

"Really? I've never seen it?" Link says, closing the lid of his laptop and wandering over to us. He carefully takes the DVD from Saria's hands, studying it closely.

Zelda frowns, "How could you have never seen elf?" She asks.

He shrugs, but Dark takes the DVD from his hands before he can reply, running over to the TV. "Let's put it in! I want to get this celebration started!"

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Sheik and Midna?"

"Eh," Saria laughs, collapsing on the couch, "They'll be fine, they've both seen it before!"

"Yeah, but-" I begin to protest, but before I can finish the door to the spare bedroom is thrown open, revealing Sheik stood on the other side. He's dressed from head to toe in red, with white fluffy trimmings and big shining golden buttons. He wears heavy black boots and a fake white beard, along with stomach padding to make him look fat.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He announces, inviting himself into the room and standing proudly dead centre. Midna follows, trying to hold back her laughter while the rest of us around her collapse into uncontrollable giggles.

Link gets to his feet, grinning proudly and clapping as a mark of respect. "Congratulations Sheik, you really have just made my Christmas!"

"Why hello young man!" Sheik says, in his deep jolly voice, "Why don't you come sit on Santa's knee and tell him what you want for Christmas!"

Link raises one eyebrow, resting his hands on his hips as he tries to hold back his snickers. "I'm good thanks… uhh… Santa…"

"Well somebody better tell me what they want for Christmas!" Sheik says, extending his arms out, "Because I'm here to grant some Christmas wishes!"

Suddenly, and idea dawns on me. I smile, feeling my face brightening as I run over to him, whispering in his ear, my hand blocking anyone from seeing what I'm saying.

He gives me a smile and a sly wink. "Now little miss, I think that's a very good idea! You!" He exclaims, pointing towards Midna. "Fetch me the mistletoe hanging by your window!"

Midna giggles, obediently scampering over towards the window, carefully reaching up and taking the mistletoe hanging there. Meanwhile, I run over to Link, whispering my plan into his ear, he nods eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What in Hyrule are you all doing?" Saria eyes, her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

Midna hands 'Santa' the mistletoe and I give Link a sly nod. He returns the gesture and walks directly over to Dark, her grabs him by the shoulders and steers him towards Sheik, snickering under his breath.

"What are you…" Dark begins to say, but his voice trails into silence as he watches me take Saria by the elbow, pulling her closer to Sheik too, he suddenly realises what we're planning.

"Now…" Sheik says, resting his hands on his overly-large belly, "My little helpers here tell me you two need a little push in the right direction, maybe a little Christmas magic would help?"

"Sheik," Saria begins, "I swear down I don't know what you're talking about!"

But her eyes glance upwards as Sheik raises his hand towards the ceiling, holding the mistletoe high up above their heads.

Saria rolls her eyes, blushing a little. "Sheik, we're not going to…"

"KISS!" Link shouts, laughing.

Midna grins, "Yeah, kiss!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" They begin chanting.

Me and Sheik smile, joining in. "Kiss, kiss, kiss! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

"Well?" Dark murmurs, looking hopefully at Saria.

She blushes even more, looking down at her feet, a little embarrassed. "Well… I guess I can't say no…"

She looks up apprehensively, her forest green pupils locking with his fiery red ones. A small smile plays across his lips as he closes the gap between them, and they lock in a romantic kiss. We all begin clapping around them as they stay, tight in their passionate lip lock. Sheik lowers the mistletoe, back away leaving them to kiss in peace. He carefully pulls his beard from his face, smiling proudly as he steps behind Midna, wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her neck as we watch Saria and Dark break apart, both of them smiling like they never have before.

"Merry Christmas," Sheik whispers, the smug grin evident on his face.

* * *

Later that evening, the apartment is finally at peace. The windows and doors tightly shut, locking out the city and the snow, like nothing going on outside matters anymore. The air around us is warm from the crackling fire blazing away merrily in the corner, various coloured stockings hanging from the chimney, purely for decorative purposes. Saria and Dark sit in front of the fire, him with his legs crossed in front of him, and her leaning against him, legs curled up to the side of her. He wraps one arm around her shoulders and she holds his waist intimately. Their free arms with interlocked fingers, both of them whispering quietly, shut away in their own little world, forgetting their surroundings. Sheik and Midna sit by the window, him with one knee curled up, pressed against the glass, and the other dangling loosely off the window seat where they sit down to the hardwood flooring. She has her back to him, leaning against him, his arms are wrapped around her protectively and they both sit happily, watching the stars in the sky, I hear Sheik mutter the names of various constellations, explaining the backstories to them as Midna smiles, soaking up the romantic atmosphere, whilst his Santa suit lies crumpled on the ground, completely forgotten, leaving him in just his usual jeans and T-shirt, the way she prefers it. Which just leaves me and Link, we sit on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table, one arm slung lazily on the arm rest of the couch, his fingers pressed against his temple, holding his head up. His other arm snakes around my shoulders, holding me close to his warmth. I rest my head on the left hand side of his chest, listening to his heart beating in a steady rhythm, smiling contentedly as his right hands gently plays with my air, twisting and twirling it between his fingers. I've never felt so peaceful, so silently contented, so calm…

I frown as I feel Link's muscles tense. Slowly, I look up at his face, his jaw is clenched as he reaches up his left hand, gently stroking the back of his neck, I frown… he only ever does that when something's upsetting him, when he feels uncomfortable…

_He sighs, slowly putting the kettle back on its stand and leaning against the counter, rubbing the palm of his hand against the back of his neck, slightly upsetting his long dirty blonde hair. The way he casually leans pushes his shirt up against his chest, his muscles show through the thin fabric and I swallow hard, trying to tell myself not to stare._

_"Ok…" He says, sighing awkwardly, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine, "I don't want you to panic, but it might not be the best idea for you to go home right now."_

…

_"Are you alright?" I ask, frowning._

_"Fine," He mumbles, though he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, the same way he did when he first found out about Sheik and Midna. I frown, noticing the black-purple marks on his wrist._

_"Link… what happened to you?" I mutter, making my way over to him. "You're bruised…"_

"Link…" I whisper, looking up at him.

His blue eyes meet mine. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling my brow furrow even as I speak.

"Nothing…" he says, plainly, yet his eyes drift away from me.

I sigh, "Rubbish… tell me what's really wrong."

"It doesn't matter," He says, smiling. But I know it's a lie, his smile is too thin, too long, there's no way it's genuine.

* * *

Two hours, we quietly sat for two hours talking with our lovers in the peaceful apartment. Eventually, the fire burned out, turning to ashes, flames to embers. And eventually, much to the delight of Sheik and Midna, the snow stopped falling. It' still too deep to move, but at the very least, it's not getting any deeper. As the night drew on and the large wooden wall clock struck midnight, we all shared romantic kisses with our lovers, before laying the final presents under the Christmas tree, and bidding each other a good night.

And now, here I am, just an hour later, dressed in my most comfortable pyjamas, lying in the warmth and comfort of my own bed, next to Link. He arm is wrapped around me protectively, his body keeping me warm. I smile, taking a deep breath as I very carefully roll over, trying my best not to wake him. I look up at his face, so relaxed as he soundly sleeps, his dark blonde hair falls in front of his eyes, but I think it makes him look adorable. I know it might be crazy, but I love Link, in a way that I never loved Ganon, I don't just love the idea of being with him… I actually love being with him, and more importantly, I love the way he makes me feel, like I'm a princess in an old Hylian legend. I smile, softly stroking his smooth skin. I brush back a lock of his dark blonde hair, and reach up, gently placing a soft kiss on his cheek, before smiling and rolling over.

Merry Christmas Link…


	10. Christmas Day

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
__With every Christmas card I write,  
__May your days, may your days, may your days,  
__Be merry and bright!  
__And may all your Christmas's be white!"_

* * *

**Here it is guys! Christmas day is finally upon us! I hope you're all having fun and enjoying whatever festivities you're celebrating, be it Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or anything else you celebrate! Just enjoy yourselves! :) I'll be saying thank you to EVERYONE at the end of the chapter! But for now I need to say thanks for the reviews from GlamAngel3766, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Hanyoualchemist1, Zelink4eva123, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, Neez, and 'Guest'! Happy Holidays everyone! This chapter is told from Zelda's point of view!**

**Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading!**

* * *

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I wake with a start to the sound of loud singing and the clanging of a brass bell. I frown, groaning as I rub my eyes, Link sits bolt upright next to me, frowning in confusion.

"What on earth is that racket?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Take three guesses!"

"GOOD TIDINGS WE BRING, TO YOU AND YOUR KIN! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I groan as I throw back to the duvet, climbing to my feet and stumbling over to my bedroom door with Link just behind me. I grab the door and pull it open to find Sheik on the other side, dressed in a red furry hoodie and ringing a brass bell, singing at the top of his lungs.

Link groans. "Sheik, what the hell are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas!" He exclaims, continuing to ring his bell.

Midna stumbles out of her room, pushing her long red hair out of her eyes. "What time is it?" She mumbles, her voice low from just waking up.

"Six in the morning! Now come on! Let's get this Christmas started!"

That's when the front door is thrown open and Saria and Dark stumble through, still dressed in their pyjamas and bleary eyed.

Dark groans loudly, turning to Sheik. "You have neighbours! Shut the hell up!"

"Come on!" Sheik whines, "It's Christmas! You have to join in too!"

"It's six in the morning!" Saria whispers, sighing.

Midna frowns, and I watch carefully as she sidles a little closer to me, leaning up to whisper in my ear. "Is it just me… or does Saria look like she has sex hair?"

I frown, tilting my head a little as I glance at Saria, and sure, enough, her green hair is mussed up in a way that can only be caused by one thing… I widen my eyes, and Midna nods, smirking.

"What's so funny?" Saria asks, glancing over at us.

I nod at Midna and she returns the gesture. We both walk up to Saria, taking her by the hand and dragging her towards the pantry, "We just need a quick word with you in private…"

She shoots us a look of confusion as we drag her through the kitchen. Midna pulls open the pantry door and we both bundle her in, following her and quickly shutting the door behind us.

"You and Dark slept together last night?" Me and Midna chorus, crossing our arms and raising out eyebrows.

Saria laughs nervously, playing with her hands. "No! That's crazy! What gave you that idea?"

Midna smirks, "Ok, first of all, you kissed yesterday, and then you were acting all coupley! And THEN you both turn up at our apartment at the same time!"

I snicker, "Plus you totally have sex hair!"

"I do not!" She exclaims, tucking her green pixie cut behind her ear. "How dare you! … And what is that?"

Midna smiles, "Sex hair is what happens to your hair directly after you… y'know!"

"I don't have sex hair!" She defends, "I just… had a rough night…"

"Yeah you did!" Midna sniggers.

I just roll my eyes. "Please Saria, we're your best friends! You can trust us with anything!"

She sighs. "Fine, so MAYBE Dark and I spent the night together, but-"

"Ooh!" Midna interrupts, "Is he your boyfriend now?"

"I don't know…" Saria mumbles, looking down awkwardly.

I chew my lip, "Have you tried talking to him?"

She laughs aloud. "How am I meant to bring that up? It's just easier if I leave it and let the chips fall where they may…"

"No!" Midna shouts, "You can't! You and Dark are meant to be!"

She shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not…"

"No!" Midna shouts again, "That's just not good enough!" She rips open the pantry door, taking me by the wrist and pulling me out. "Dark! Get over here!"

He looks over, a little confused, but saunters over, looking a little concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, at least, it will be in a minute…" Midna mumbles, looking down. "There's some stuffing mix right up on the top shelf of the pantry that I can't reach, could you get it down for me?"

And suddenly I realise what she's doing. Link and Sheik watch in silence, unsure as to what's happening as Dark wanders into the pantry.

"Where did you say it was?" He shouts, and suddenly Midna grabs the door handle, slamming the door shut after him. She twists the pantry key in its lock and then quickly pockets it, smirking.

"MIDNA!" Dark shouts, as Link, Sheik, and I begin to cackle with laughter.

"MIDNA OPEN THIS DOOR!" Saria screeches.

But Midna just smirks. "Not until you come out here and tell me where your relationship is going… and I have to like your answer!"

Dark sighs, "Midna, it's Christmas! Just open the door and we'll celebrate together!"

"Not until I'm satisfied!" Midna says between her giggles.

Link and Sheik run over, their faces alight with laughter. "Did I miss something?" Link asks, frowning.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I say, giggling as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before turning to Midna. "Right, should we get started on that turkey?"

Loud banging can be heard as Dark and Saria thump on the pantry door, but Midna completely ignores it. "Sounds like a good idea!" She says, looping her arm into mine as we walk towards the kitchen.

"Ooh! Can I help?" Sheik pipes up.

"NO!"

* * *

"I have to say girls," Link says, circling the table as he lays down glasses, "This dinner smells amazing."

"Absolutely! I really REALLY want turkey now!" Sheik adds, putting knives and forks in everyone's spot.

"You better have a mighty good appetite!" Midna says, slicing up the last of the Turkey. "Ok! I think we're ready to go!"

"Yes!" Sheik exclaims, doing a mini celebration as he plonks himself into his seat. "I am starving!"

Suddenly, from the pantry across the room, a loud knocking can be heard. "Midna…" comes Dark's voice.

"Yeah?" Midna calls out, laying the turkey in the centre of the table.

"We've come to a decision," he says.

She pulls the key from her pocket, sauntering over. "And?"

Saria sighs, "We've decided to take things slow…"

Midna smiles, seemingly satisfied with that decision as Link continues to bring dishes of food over to put on the table. She carefully slips the key into the lock, and pulls the door open to reveal Dark and Saria holding hands, smiling. Saria runs over to the table, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring a glass for everyone. Dark smiles, turning to Midna, taking her by the wrist. "Thank you… Midna."

She smiles, "It's my job!"

* * *

"Ok, ok! Present time!" Saria sings in a high pitched voice, clapping her hands eagerly. "Ok, me first…" she rummages through a large cardboard box, pulling out presents and handing them out to everyone. All of the gifts are neatly wrapped in red shiny paper and each has a small tag reading "Merry Christmas! Love Saria xx".

I carefully pull the wrapping paper apart, being careful not to tear it, whilst the boys all rip it apart, tossing torn paper to the floor. I then pull out the present, unfolding a stunning long white cotton dress with embroidery all along the top and hem.

I smile, "Thank you Saria! I love it!"

I carefully glance around me at all the other gifts, a laptop case for Midna, a shirt for Sheik, a guitar stand for Dark, and a wallet for Link.

"Me next!" I grin, running into my bedroom. I quickly grab the large paper bag holding all the gifts and dash back in, handing them out to everyone. I watch in eager anticipation as my friends all open the boxes. I bought a bath set for Saria, jewellery for Midna, a remote controlled helicopter for Sheik and a CD player for Link. I listen joyfully to the chorus of thank you's, and hug each of my friends in turn.

As each of us takes turns handing out gifts, I find myself overwhelmed by my amazing friends. Sheik gives me a 'How I Met Your Mother' box set, seasons one to five, and Midna gives me a Taylor Swift CD.

Link hands out his gifts to everyone, but I can't help but notice that I don't get one… I decide not to mention it, but he takes my hand, and says, "I've got you something really special… but I think I should wait to give it to you until everyone else has given out their gifts, ok?" I nod, but the curiosity is seeping through my mind. What could he have got me?

Once everyone else has handed out their gifts, Dark rummages under the Christmas tree, pulling out his presents for everyone and handing them out. I carefully unwrap my gift to reveal a recipe book. I smile and thank him, watching as he passes everyone else their gift. I'm watching Saria unwrap her present, when suddenly she stops still, watching Sheik.

"Link…" She whispers, frantically tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" He queries, turning around to watch Sheik unwrapping his present, and the moment he sees it, his jaw drops.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking around my in confusion. I glance over at Dark, but he's just as baffled as I am.

"That's… that's… that's mine!" Link says, pointing at the coat Sheik holds in his hands, his present from Dark.

"What? No!" Dark says, "I bought it a couple of weeks ago just for Sheik!"

"GO LINK, GO!" Saria says, pushing Link up from his seat. He grabs the coat from Sheik, fumbling through the pockets.

"Umm… excuse me, what are you doing?" Dark asks, clearly a little miffed about the whole situation.

Link grins as he pulls a small box from the pocket of the coat, his entire face alight. "Aha!"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dark asks, the confusion clear in his expression.

"You're kidding me!" Sheik stutters, "That's the coat you lost? Dark had it all along!"

"Had WHAT all along?" Dark says, looking around him hurriedly. "What's going on here?"

Link turns to me; the expression in his face is just pure untamed excitement, his eyes sparkling.

"Do it!" Midna squeals.

And that's when I feel all eyes in the group turn to me as Link stands before me, holding that tiny box in his hands. I feel my face begin to heat up as everyone watches; Saria squeezing Dark's hand… why is she so nervous?

"Zelda…" Link mutters, "I love you, I have loved you for a long time, ever since we first meant… I tried to ignore it because you were Sheik's little sister… but I never could…"

"Link, where are you going with this?" I ask, but there's a tiny little bubble of hope inside of me… he couldn't be… could he?

"Just… let me speak… Ganon was right… I mean, at least, what he said about me was right. He said I didn't want the two of you to get together because I wanted you for myself, and though I tried to kid myself… he was right! I wanted to be with you Zelda! I still do… only now I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Is that, how you feel too?"

"Of course it is…" I whisper.

"So…" He says, stooping down onto one knee, "Zelda Harkinian, would you do me the honour of becoming Zelda Faron?"

I stare at him in silence, I swear to the Goddess's it feels like my heart beat just stopped. I can't believe it; he wants me to marry him? My mind is a blur with images of a white dress and tuxedo's and a big church. Sheik as a best man and Dark a ring bearer, Midna and Saria as bridesmaids… two golden wedding rings and a car with tin cans tied to the back and a sign that reads "Just married!".

"Zelda… Zelda?" Suddenly I'm snapped back to reality by my brother calling my name. He stares at me, a frown heavy on his brow. I glance down at Link, his face creased with concern… how long was I day dreaming? I smile to myself, because I already know my answer…

"Of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

**So there we have it guys! It wasn't my best or most emotional story, I'm willing to admit that, but I just wanted to write something fun, cheerful and festive for the holiday season! I hope you all enjoyed it, so I have a few people to thank!**

**First of all, the reviewers, prettyguardianofhyrule, PrincessZelda450, Hanyoualchemist1, Franne, SxDsX, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, Zelink4eva123, PrincesscharmingKnight, Christmasloot, shhimaninja16, cormonde, zeldax, 'Guest', Kreszentenia, Zelink4eva123, Metal1loves, Neez, LinkToTheAwesome, Ecological, trideity, and GlamAnge3766!**

**I also need to thank the lovely people who added this story to their favourites, 321aussy, Bleachshowlover1, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, Illusion Island, Kresentenia, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Zelink4eva123, shhimaninja16, and wilsey!**

**Another group of people I need to thank are the wonderful folks who followed! That's AtticusFinch42, Bleachshowlover1, Ecological, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, Hiddenigma, Kreszentia, Maya Tamika, Metal1loves, ShadowHearted, SxDsX, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheLegendOfLink, Zelink4eva123, anaaaa.k, bluetoonlink, bubblegum12899, dudesimcool, erico637, ritz1412, shhimaninja16, and wilsey!**

**And a massive thank you to my brilliant beta reader, Princess Zelda-figure skater, for always being there to sort out my mistakes, even on short notice!**

**Wow! What is there to say? This story was a whole lot of fun to write, I love doing special addition fanfictions for things like holidays and stuff, but the thing that made it more fun than anything else was all the supermegafoxyawesomehot people who read it! Seriously, each and every one of you made a huge difference, whether you believe me or not, so honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

**I'll be taking a little break until the New Year seeing as I've been updating at least once a week since July! I'll only be gone for one week, and I'll be back on New Year's Day with a brand new story called Dark Reflections! So keep your eyes peeled!**

**Thank you for everything!  
****Until next time…  
****Nayru  
****xxx**


End file.
